


Can We Not Talk About That

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Grif, M/M, Post-Season/Series 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: Even though Grif and Simmons have kissed multiple times, they never talk about it. But when the topic of Grif's sexual orientation comes up, it prompts some discussion. Of fEeEeLLiNgs!!!!
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Can We Not Talk About That

_"Grif? What are you doing?"_

_Simmons stared in confusion as Grif intertwined their fingers._

_"Simmons," Grif said, "you're my best friend. And I love you." Then he got down on one knee, and before Simmons could stop him, he asked, "Will you marry me?"_

Simmons woke up startled, and his shock only grew as the dream sunk in. It wasn't the first time his wishful thinking had made its way into his dreams, but, _marriage_? What the fuck was his brain doing? Sure, he and Grif kissed sometimes, when no one was around. But they _never_ talked about it. Simmons felt like an idiot for even _imagining_ a love confession.

Fortunately, the thing about dreams was that they usually faded from memory pretty quickly. And Simmons was ready to let this one fade from memory as soon as possible.

But then Grif asked if he wanted to go outside to get some quiet time away from everyone else, and, well…

They ended up standing outside together, facing the same direction, enjoying each other's company without actually saying anything. It was the kind of thing they did often, between their bickering, but it felt like it had been forever. Probably because they hadn't been together like this since before their escapades across time.

"What are you staring at?" Grif asked suddenly.

Simmons realized he'd been looking down at Grif's hand, and that reminded him of the dream, of the way Grif had held his hand, the way he'd said-

"Nothing," Simmons said hastily, turning his head away. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Um… a dream?"

"Oh. Yeah, I've been having weird dreams too. I blame that weird labyrinth we went to."

Simmons groaned. "Can we not talk about that place?"

"What, afraid people are gonna learn you haven't used your dick?"

"Sh-Shut up! Cockbite."

"All right, all right," Grif said, trying not to laugh. "But you know, Simmons, I'm not gonna judge you for being a virgin."

Simmons looked up. "Really?"

"Look, no offense, but it's always been kinda obvious. And I really don't give a shit." He lowered his voice and added, "Besides, sex isn't all that great anyway."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"No, really."

"I'm just sayin', man, it's not all it's hyped up to be. It's more work that it's worth. I mean, sure, it can be nice, but I'm not gonna actively seek it out. I don't see someone and think, _oh yeah_ , I _totally_ wanna physically exert myself for _that_ person."

"Wow, Grif. Your laziness knows no bounds."

"Yeah, well, maybe it's not just laziness," Grif muttered.

"Then what is it?"

"I dunno, man. I guess… I might be asexual?"

Simmons raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for a while. Grif waited for Simmons say more while Simmons thought of all his more intimate moments with Grif—like the time they spent two hours in the Warthog parked in the shade, or that time they used the Temple of Procreation as a convenient excuse to make out in a storage closet.

Finally, Simmons managed, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

Grif stayed quiet.

"It's just, I mean, you know," Simmons said. "We've… done things. Together. And I figured you wanted to."

"I did. All the stuff we've done so far, I wanted. But that wasn't sexual attraction. That was… something else."

"Well, what was it, then?"

"I… nothing. It was nothing, all right?"

"Grif, come on, can we just talk about this, for once, please?"

"You wanna talk? Fine. Talk."

"Okay." Simmons took a moment to breathe, letting out a long sigh. "Okay."

But as Simmons struggled to think of the right words, the silence stretched on between them, long enough that Grif grew impatient.

"Look, dude-"

"Okay," Simmons said again, the pitch of his voice higher this time. He cleared his throat. "I like you."

There. He said it.

Each word felt a little forced, a little awkward, but it was a start. And it was just what they needed.

"Okay, fine," Grif said. "I… I kinda like you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And, uh, I guess I like kissing you because, even though I don't feel sexual attraction, I _do_ still get romantic attraction. And I get that with you. Because… yeah. I like you."

"I like you too."

"You already said that, doofus."

"Hey, I'm not used to us talking about our feelings."

"Whatever." Grif started heading back inside. "I'm gonna go take a nap."

"Seriously? After all that?"

Grif looked back at him over his shoulder. "You coming or what? Maybe we can help each other keep those weird dreams away."

"Coming," Simmons said with a smile, and he hurried to stand at Grif's side, relieved to finally know that his long-standing feelings were reciprocated.


End file.
